


Coffee & Liquor

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Beer, Car Sex, Drinking, F/M, Secret Crush, Smut, au!tom, caffeine high, challenge, corporate, hyperactivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets you to unwind from being cranky after a hectic day after finding out how hyperactive coffee makes you. With your cup spiked with liquor… He wasn’t prepared with how mischievous and flirty his co-worker becomes with the influence of caffeine and alcohol. Not that he doesn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyperactivity

“Oh come on darling,” he said in a cheerful tone. “Forget about that last task, Una will take care of it –“

You were fucking swimming in stress that day, considering that your supervisor didn’t come in that morning – and you received an email with his tasks delegated to you, saying that he had to rush himself to the ER due to an unscheduled appendectomy… but you didn’t want to believe him since you were aware of Richard bragging how he got drunk and had his appendix taken out without topical anesthesia two years ago…

But it was thanks to your friends Mickey from Marketing, Anne from Human Resources, and Tom from Public Relations who managed to keep you a-foot and cheery despite the sudden inflow of work, with those silly messages they kept pelting your messenger the entire time.

And once all your tasks were done for the day, you just couldn’t say no to the invitation of your buddies who kept goading you to go out with them for afternoon tea, abandoning your work to the intern Anna threw in your direction – just so you can hang out with them and relax.

And for some reason, Thomas was being extra perky with you that day.

“Come on,” you harped back exasperatedly at the tall, blond, PR Manager; whom his team kept campaigning as “Mr. Industrial” year after year, thanks to his natural good-looks and intoxicating charm; whom you met during your first year in the Company Ball, when he managed to spill his glass of champagne all over your dress. “I actually feel sorry for Una, having to take over all of Rich’s tasks just like that –“

“It’s what you call ‘training’, darling,” You hear the redhead Anne snap back at you while you four were in the elevator, on the way to the pub that was just across your office. “Now stop yammering and worrying about that little girl – she’s got a lot to learn –“

It probably took you a few more words of encouragement, and the fact that Mickey and Tom had to harry you out of the lift just so you would stop moaning about the load of work you left behind…

You exasperation and exhaustion was clearly visible on your face by the time the four of you were seated around each other in the Jack n’ Keys pub, that one place all of you co-workers were sick of going to, but became your haunt with some of your good friends, even celebrating parties and birthdays in it since you’ve been patrons there… since… forever.

But just when majority of your teammates in the Publications Department got sick of going to the Jack n’ Keys, your three friends always find a reason to turn up at the pub, whether it’s a “debriefing session”, “Mickey got a raise”, or “Tom got to sleep with the new hot girl”. As much as everyone believed your friend from Public Relations was a ladies man, you do find out from those nights Mickey and Anne would leave you two alone at the Pub to cater to their personal affairs, whether it was Mickey’s sick old grandmother or Anne’s two year old son (when it turns out that your two friends were just sneaking out to have a quick fuck in the latter’s apartment, hiding a relationship between you two); that Tom does like the ladies… but doesn’t usually pursue with the flirting once they get too close. For some reason, whenever you’d find out that your PR buddy had a new fling, you’d end up rolling your eyes.

But for that afternoon, they kept on talking about that hot new blonde Emily from Promotions, whom Mickey claims that Thomas wouldn’t stop drooling about, with some of his co-workers already teasing him by calling the girl “Mrs. Hiddleston” when she’s not looking. Of course, your friend would turn red whenever this name would be dropped, but everyone is just betting and waiting for the time that Tom actually made the moves on the Harvard Graduate from Tennessee.

And despite being the first to tease Tom about his “conquests” – even leading the cheers and jeers in the office once the boys from your team (joining the boys on Anne’s team) starts chanting at Tom to “get on with it”, it just so happened that you were the lethargic odd man out in the cat-calling game at that exact moment, letting Mickey and Anne to throw all your planned insults and nicknames for your handsome friend ahead of you as you pander on with your everyday work

But as you laughed silently along their jokes, about how Emily’s curves seemed to make Tom peek out of his station whenever she passed by, or how their other co-worker Michelle claimed that the man asked her for Emily’s number, considering that it was Mich who interviewed the blonde… You couldn’t help but sit in your corner, nodding to their jeers at Tom, sleepily looking over the menu as your friends were served with their usual beers, cocktails, and the occasional cup of coffee to start with things.

“Jesus Christ,” Anne barked at you, causing you to blink and open your eyes the moment she caught your attention, calling you by your old nickname. “Shape up! Tom is getting fried here and you’re there sleeping!”

“Sorry,” you muttered, pushing the menu aside. “I think I have lost track of the conversation –“

“The blonde,” your officemate with the sharp cheekbones shot back, rolling his eyes. “Her curves, the way she walked, and the way I looked at her like a dog with my tongue hanging out of my mouth –“

You watched sleepily, your head almost throbbing as Mickey got his Coors from the bartender, Anne got a shot of espresso, while the old crooner managed to hand Tom his usual glass of Guiness, your co-worker smiling at Old Joe the moment he received it.

“Guys,” you say exasperatedly. “Tom looks sick of this topic, maybe we can shift it to something more… interesting…”

The thing was – this has always been the topic of conversation for the past two weeks, about how Mickey and Anne speculated about Tom’s libido for that new girl, and sometimes when your teammates Fred and Gareth came in to join you – they’d be rowdier and more sexually blatant about what Tom would want to do to Emily – even going so far to mention “thrusting his cock up her sweet bottom” when they’ve had too much beer to drink.

For some reason, you could see that exasperation on Tom’s face that mirrored yours, and despite his smiles – you could tell that he was getting sick of the joke as well.

But that’s the least of what you know.

What you barely noticed is how Anne and Mickey were looking at you as if you were possessed, and Tom suddenly found himself gulping half of his drink down upon hearing those words escape your lips.

Of course it was unusual – because on a normal day, you were the first to usually _tease and annoy Thomas_ about his conquests.

“Am I hearing what I’m –“ Anne almost slammed her hand on the counter, as she began laughing her ass off. Mickey was looking at you as if you were deranged, the beer froth still on his moustache as he shook his head in your direction. Tom was cleverly hiding a smile, but it most likely appeared to you more like a disapproving smirk, considering you were too tired or exhausted to even notice expressions at that day and hour.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Anne harped at you. “Richard’s fucking tasks definitely sucked the wit and the joy out of you.”

You were almost falling asleep when you saw Anne pushing her cup of coffee towards you. “Here,” she said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. “Have a little sip of this and maybe we’ll get the old _you_ back… Jesus fucking Derby, I just couldn’t stand her being nice to Tom just like that –“

And as you obliged and sipped from Anne’s cup, you barely noticed how Mickey and Thomas exchanged wary looks… _knowing what happens when you intake too much coffee_.

The thing was, you already had six cups of coffee that day, and probably that one Misto Venti from Starbucks. They both even caught you brewing coffee in the pantry that would supply _three whole departments_ , as you babbled miserably about your long list of orders that Richard dumped on you, and talking to that new applicant who barely spoke English.

And it was clear in Tom’s and Mickey’s mind what happened when you had a caffeine overdrive – You completely jump into hyperactivity mode, where you completely drop all your natural shyness, and you started flirting with the cute new hires who were about three years younger than you, causing all three of them to actually crowd your desk the next day after their orientation, asking for your number. And laugh did Mickey and Tom do when you politely turned them all down, muttering how you’ll monitor your intake of coffee again during a general meeting…

But this time around, you weren’t in a meeting.

You weren’t in the office either.

And just one more cup or two will send you into overdrive – something that hasn’t happened in the last six months, as your co-workers dub it as a completely rare occurrence – _since you were never that flirty or forward with people from the opposite gender than you were that day when you overdosed on that Arabica Mix_.

And the two boys didn’t even know why they didn’t stop Anne from handing you that cup of coffee…

In fact, there was a smidge of naughtiness on Anne’s face the moment your face emerged from being hidden behind the cup… as a small satisfied expression spread across your lips, something they haven’t seen that day ever since you received that email from your supervisor.

“Damn,” you whistled low, looking at your friend’s coffee you just half-emptied. “That’s some good coffee!”

Suddenly Old Joe almost jumped when a perky voice was sounded on the other end of his bar counter.

“HEY JOEY! CAN I GET ANOTHER CUP OF ‘SPRESSO HERE PLEASE?!”

The old man with the silver hair, probably not older than fifty-five blinked at you, and subtly looked at the way Mickey and Tom bit their lips, trying not to laugh, only for him to look at your face once more – trying to recognize that quiet and polite girl who always approached him whenever you paid for the amount of alcohol you consumed every Friday night – which happened only to be one or two Guinness glasses.

“Right away Ma’am,” he said, a bit puzzled, as you turned back to Anne who was silently hiding a snicker behind her hand.

“Sorry Annie, I think I may have drank all of your coffee –“

“Don’t worry sweetie,” your female friend answered back, clapping you on the shoulder, causing your entire body to shudder in time with the caffeine slowly seeping into your veins. “I’ll take the one you ordered – Here! Drink all of this! This will surely drag you out of that miserable tone you were earlier –“

“You mean dragging and boring –“

You barely had your next sip when you suddenly harp at Mickey, saying, “Watch out who you’re calling boring, cowboy. I wasn’t the one getting yawned at by Presley in the conference room when you tried to gossip about Cayden’s ‘ _sex tips_ ’ –“

“There she is,” Your brown-haired friend with the moustache gestured at you, clearly trying to hide his annoyance with sarcasm, considering your tone and the fact you just toppled over his attempt to rile you up with a silly little joke. “That’s the missing wit we’re talking about –“

“Yeah,” Tom added, nodding, taking a swig of his drink. “This babe only comes out when you drink enough coffee –“

“Shut your trap, Hiddleston,” you shoot back, completely ignoring the fact that he just called you a babe, something completely rare – but something he didn’t really hide from your male friends when you weren’t around. In fact, you didn’t know whether it was the overflow of caffeine in you that sparked up this wit, or the fact that you were trying to drink away your exhaustion and exasperation with how your friends were teasing you. “I’ve been drinking coffee all day –“

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Tom said, turning to Mickey and Anne, subtly winking, before your entire table (except for you) burst out into laughter.

And boy were you the life of the party when you’re quite hyperactive.

First off it was you telling the two boys off with how they’re not harping at each other correctly, how Mickey is lame for just pointing out how Tom flirts like an old man in the 20’s movies, and how you ironically berate Tom for not growing a moustache like Mickey to reel the ladies in. As Anne was clutching at her stitches laughing at your comments, the two boys were actually enjoying getting riled up by shooting back at how you were the holiest little innocent girl without the influence of caffeine, and how you were so obedient to your slave-driving supervisor, when you clearly had more spunk than that.

You easily out maneuver the two boys by raising your 2nd cup of espresso to them, saying “And that is why we thank the Americans for throwing the goddamn tea in the harbor and bringing coffee to our lives… God Bless America!”

It was the Ohio-born Mickey and the New-Jersey born Anne who cracked up laughing, causing the true-Londoner Tom to raise an eyebrow up at your joke, as you bravely crossed your arms at him and raised an eyebrow, silently saying, “ _Your turn, good sir._ ”

“Have anything against the British?” He muttered out of the corner of his mouth, clearly sounding annoyed, but the way his blue eyes were probing you seemed to say something else.

“I don’t know,” you say, waving your cup of cappuccino around, after putting your two cups of espresso aside. “Maybe it’s just that they’re too handsome?”

“Well that’s more of an advantage than a flaw,” Tom quickly exclaimed, almost stuttering as he adjusted his dark blue tie, trying to hide the fact that he _was turning red._

“I’m not saying that you’re handsome,” you quickly shot back at him, wearing that devilish grin he often sparks at the ladies – causing Anne and Mickey to burst out laughing again, as you happily watched Tom’s face turn into a deep shade of crimson.

“Unless you’re admitting that you are.”

“Fine,” he shot back, a small smirk forming at the side of his mouth. “I may not be handsome, but I can attest to you that women will not be dissatisfied once I crawl underneath their sheets.”

Anne let out a low whistle as you exchange impressed glances with her, as you watch Mickey clap the Englishman on his back.

As your two other co-workers turned to face you, you appear to be rather flabbergasted with what your British friend had to say, as you literally sat there with your mouth wide open, seemingly scanning your brain for any remaining wit influenced by the caffeine in order to shoot down and retort what Thomas had to say, when you literally blanked out... and you knew you had to admit defeat when the man raised that one darned eyebrow that made him look more expressive... or attractive... You didn’t know which word it was you said in your brain, but you were sure that you’d lose the game if you didn’t –

“Won’t believe it till you show proof, _good sir_ ,” You find yourself hissing, not even assessing what came out of your mouth.

“Are you quite sure you want _solid proof_ , little missy?” There was something about how Tom leaned forward in his side of the counter, almost sitting right across you as he leaned on the surface – as if he was about to pull you by the collar. Whether this ended in a bar fight or something else, you were too drunk on coffee beans to even give a damn.

“Can you even produce a list, Hiddleston?” you hissed under your breath, ignoring the way how Anne gasped beside and hooked her arm around yours.

Mickey and Anne could definitely notice how a vein seemed to pulse on the side of his neck, and to top it all off, a dark blue haze seemed to have clouded over the man’s brilliantly blue eyes, as he clenched his hand lying flush on top of the bar counter, with his gaze transfixed on you. Of course, you were busy laughing to yourself, basking in the glory of having to bicker with the man who was considered the most lethal playboy in your office, as you literally doused your throat with more hyperactive substances that would fuck up your sleeping patterns later on...

But nothing completely prepared you once Tom snapped you out of your coffee-junkie state as his lethal blue eyes and that jaw-clench of death came into your view.

“Why do I need proof,” he almost growled, almost low enough for only the four of you to hear. And what made it feel really peculiar is how that low growl almost made something inside of you twitch... making you wonder why this geeky officemate of yours seem to have an effect on you when you clearly told yourself that he’s not your type... “When I can show you right here what I can do...”

Mickey and Anne’s eyes widened as the former quickly held the Englishman by the shoulders, and Anne quickly gasped beside you, almost pulling away Tom’s drink the moment the man looked as if he would pounce on you. Yet you remain oblivious in your seat, laughing as if he said one of the funniest jokes you could ever hear on a New Year’s Eve, where _nothing made sense_.

“Ooookay,” The redhead suddenly mused, nodding subtly to the other man who tried to pull Tom’s bottle of beer away from him, only for the taller man to yank it out of Mickey’s grip. “Maybe Thomas had a little bit too much beer to drink,” Anne then turned to you, who was sipping your cup for dear life as if it would still produce the coffee you needed it to deliver, even if it was already empty five seconds ago – “And you, enough with the caffeine –“

You unceremoniously yank the cup back into your hands, ignoring the way Anne unbelievably looked at you. “I’m not yet done –“ you say unabashedly, treating caffeine as if it was alcohol. “JOEY! CAN YOU GIVE ME THE HOUSE FLAVOR COFFEE FOR THE DAY?!”

Mickey and Anne exchanged futile glances upon hearing you say that.

In an attempt to maximize coffee sales, the local pubs include Jack n’ Keys started mixing concoctions and beverages that included Coffee and Liquor, it so happened that on this day, the “Coffee of the Day” or what the pub calls as the “House Flavor Coffee” happened to be the Irish Cream – a mix of two kinds of Irish Alcohol Concotions, mixed into two shots of espresso, and topped off with flaming vodka. It is considered to be so strong, it would knock out a regular coffee drinker who happened to have low tolerance to alcohol in just one shot.

And you, my friend, just managed to ask for it in the middle of your own caffeine high.

You didn’t know why (and your friends wouldn’t want to explain it either), but an evil grin was slowly being smeared onto Tom’s face at that exact moment.

But it slowly melted into a smirk when you resumed your blatant display of chattiness, a complete opposite of your silent, reserved, and otherwise sarcastic version of yourself without the liquor, or the caffeine.

“Here you go,” Joey the Bartender said as he handed over a big mug of the concoction, a bit of worry seen in his green eyes. “One Irish Cream as requested –“

The bartender completed the concoction by lighting the tonic that he poured last, floating on the surface of your cup.

Much to the amusement of your friends, you cheerfully clapped your hands together upon seeing the usual bar tricks being put on your drink, setting it on fire. Anne let out this huge giggle of surprise, as Mickey got his smartphone out and started taking pictures of you clapping like a happy seal who had just been served fish, making it look as if it was your birthday with the fucking drink on fire.

However, it was Tom sitting there in his corner, looking like chopped liver as he stared at you in complete wonder, why does it often happen that you become so cheerful and bubbly only when you are drunk with caffeine (and eventually alcohol), and not in the confines of that awkwardness whenever he’s with you – either chatting by the photocopier, or whenever he hands you that bottle of tea you always ask him to get you whenever he stops by the vending machine, when you can’t get out of a meeting. And it also happens that you were mostly crude and sarcastic towards him, blowing off his friendly advances (if they were just supposed to remain friendly in the first place) whenever you’re hyperactively-drunk...

As he was lost in his thoughts, he found himself almost jumping out of his seat when you blew quickly on the flaming Irish cup, exterminating the flame, before quickly bringing it up to your lips, downing half in one gulp.

“Jesus Christ woman –“

You suddenly emerge from that impulsive move, fanning your mouth. “Oh my God,” you spoke as if your lips were on fire – well, almost literally. “That was so hot!”

Anne looked like she was about to burst out laughing just watching you – as if she wasn’t laughing the entire time.

Mickey on the other hand was almost looking exasperated, almost disbelieving in the state you were in. You weren’t like this on a normal basis. You were snarky yes, but you were like that lurking snark-queen at the back of the elevator, telling him of how “his wife is waiting for him” whenever he tries flirting with that married girl from accounting again. You were funny yes, but only when you had the courage to speak up in the middle of meetings. Most of the time you were hard to reach, too busy, with too much tasks in your hands. Seeing you unwind like this, is a rare treasure for that old friend of yours whom you knew ever since you started working in the same company.

However, it was that blond friend of yours, sitting with his sharp chin perched on top of his knuckles, looking at you as if he complimented your dress and insulted his physique in return.

“Like you,” Tom ended up muttering under his breath.

You were about to finish half of the cup you were drinking when you almost spit it in Anne’s face when you were listening to her babble about her son Ciaran’s naughtiness in school – as your side of the table quieted down in response to that two-word bomb Tom just dropped.

“Excuse me?”

The man nonchalantly raised his hands off the table, holding it up to level with his face. “Oh nothing,” he said almost mockingly, those blue eyes flitting to look in your fired up ones, completely eyeing him as if he was a delusional teenager asking for a car he cannot afford. “I was just stating _the fact_ ,” he reiterated with much pressure on the last word, glaring at you as he licked his lips. “That just like that drink –“ He pointed at the small cup in your hand. “You are hot.”

Once again, you try to ignore the way Anne covered her mouth following Tom’s crisp explanation, as you gape at him with your lips parted wide, as if you watched your stupid boss Richard dump a truckload of work and insults on your table. Mickey’s expression could not be explained as well, as now he had to get that extra glass of Guinness Joey just served on the table, away from the blond who was lining it up for his drink.

Despite all the harping, bickering, and all the secret sex they were having behind your backs, Mickey and Anne have been aware of something that they would often talk about while they shared a post-coitus cigarette: It’s about Tom’s raging “secret” boner for that last person he would fucking admit it to. Guess who that lucky bitch is?

 _It happened to be you_.

But of course, between the Client Presentations and your new promotion as the Publication Senior Assistant, he had no time to properly woo you – or even get past that ridiculous playboy image that was originally his friends Mickey, Andrew, and John’s fault. Now that almost the entire office is pairing him up with the new hot blonde bombshell – and you’re actually leading that entire teasing parade, he has no idea how he could get to you with that awfully hopeless crush he’d been hiding for a year...

...well not during a night when your shields are down, you’re laid back and hyper as usual, and you’re just literally _just turning him on even more_.

“Please,” you say in such a playful manner, swishing your hand up and down at his face, ignoring the fact that he’s just sitting right across him. “You? Think I’m hot?”

Your laughter was infectious, but the way Mickey and Anne exchanged seemingly worried and surprised looks didn’t help with how fired up Tom was becoming. He had his own damned good amount of alcohol almost equal to the amount of caffeine that you took, and you just saw his defenses and his restraints crumble – he was slowly turning into this force of nature that had no filter, _just like you_.

And yet, you were too _high_ to even notice how he was gritting his teeth – half frustrated with your insolence about his own attraction, and half turned on with the fact that _he can finally prove himself to you_.

“I’m not even your type, Thomas,” you said with a giggle, that cute little _hihihihi_ that often gets him to smile whenever he hears it from your cubicle – but right now it was just driving him insane, giving him enough constraint to keep quiet and not grab you by the shoulders, only to fuck you right on the bar counter where everyone could see. “I’m not blonde, I’m not as curvy, or as tall, or have a rack as big as the last girl you dated –“

“Darling, you are my good mate and all,” Tom started, ignoring the way Mickey snickered at the term ‘mate’, knowing how it seemed inappropriate at that moment. “But you have no idea what kind of woman I would date, you weren’t even paying attention at the fact that I did state to the last woman who tried to ask me out that I wasn’t into dating for the moment...” He narrowed his eyes upon seeing you crack up. “...for certain reasons, and certainly, _you have no idea what my type is_. Have we been eating lunch in the same pantry or what?!”

You let out this loud sarcastic laugh. “But you wouldn’t deny that you would definitely date pretty Emily, wouldn’t you Thomas?”

The way you placed your elbows on the surface of the counter and balanced your chin on your knuckles would have been enough for Tom to jump out of his seat and grab you by the collar. What he does next? We don’t really know since he just glares at you, hides the way he swallows his spit as he was thinking of a way to make you regret what you just said, as he straightened his dark blue tie once more, shrugging off Mickey’s hand on his shoulder – an attempt to calm him down.

“I would,” he whispered through gritted teeth. “But it wouldn’t be my choice.”

You widened your eyes at the attractive man (Well you did admit that he was attractive – once, to another officemate, the quiet Jessica... with Anne in attendance. You did say that a man with beautiful curls and bright blue eyes is definitely your kind of guy... but you stated that Tom was completely off your list for being quite too flirty with the girls, and the fact that you believed that he wasn’t into girls like you. You should have seen Anne palming her face.) and snarkily laughed, saying, “Wouldn’t be your choice? Wouldn’t be your ch –“

You cover your mouth, trying to hide a violent snigger.

As much as you were walking into a bullfight you and your fucking caffeine fix probably started, witht he tonic eating at your nerves, Mickey and Anne exchange subtle looks of defeat considering that Tom was now acting defensive after being provoked – and they all know that the man will stop at nothing to prove himself right when this happens. And yet you are on your caffeine and alcohol high, oblivious to the entire thing...

“You,” You mutter to the tallest man in the group as you gestured to the rest of him. “You handsome, devilish man – could have any girl in this bar as long as you have the guts to call them out. Your voice would be enough to send them running – what else if they find you, your charm, and your gait?”

Little do you notice that you were actually spilling your guts out to this man.

“You might be just some coward just like the other guys I know,” you laugh repressively, as Anne shook her head in the corner. “Guys in Marketing who can boast about having three girlfriends at a time, but suddenly wilt like lilies whenever your girl Emily passes by –“

“Emily isn’t my girl,” Tom muttered. “And I’m not a coward.”

“Well then,” you say, licking your lips. “Prove to me that you’re more than just the words, bad boy.” You would have probably hit yourself repeatedly with how you leaned back, parted your lips, and crossed your knees underneath the table. It was clearly a flirtatious gesture – something you wouldn’t do when you were sober, and this was clearly an invitation to _that kind of duel_. Little do you know how Tom was actually preparing himself. “All bark, no bite, sweetheart. Prove to me you’re more than that.”

“I am more than that,” he growled.

But with the way he clenched his jawand just stared at you profusely... You weren’t able to get the message he was trying to inject in your head as you continued babbling on. “Fine,” you mutter. “If Emily isn’t your type – as you claim – then I fucking dare you to use the extent of your power, and successfully woo any lucky broad in this bar tonight, since you claim that the pretty blonde isn’t your thing.”

He wouldn’t take his eyes off you as he rubbed his knuckles, as if he was going into a fist fight. “Oh I don’t think that’s a great idea, love,” he said, a bit of mocking in his tone. “She’d probably slap me in the face if I tried...”

“Guys,” Anne said worriedly.

“Well,” You continue. “At least you got a response from her –“ You pause for a while, pushing away Anne’s hand on your lap. “Instead of just sitting in the corner, _looking like a yellow belly_.”

Tom wrinkled his nose, hating that term.

“ _Man up, Hiddleston,_ ” you say with a grin more devilish than what he could flash the ladies on a normal day, causing Anne to back away from you, and for Mickey to groan and cover his face as this was clearly an invitation to the bullfight.

With the way a dark haze settled in Tom’s often bright blue eyes, he was clearly taking up the challenge.

“You want me to man up?”

You cross your legs and lean back on your stool. “That’s what I said, Hiddleston.”

Anne looked at the two of you with much anxiety, trying to be on her feet in case someone does something stupid.

“And what would I get if I do take up on your challenge, woman?”

You shrug. “You have my word that I’ll never tease you with the office crush ever again.”

He clenched his jaw and pulled on his tie, placing one foot flat on the floor. “Ever?”

You narrow your eyes at him, wearing a mocking grin, as if you were saying without words that he’s definitely going to balk out on this. “Ever.”

“I need your word on this, woman,” he said, adjusting his cufflinks as he stood up from the counter, facing you this time. “No more leading of catcalls, no more gossip mongering, and definitely no more trapping me and Emily in the stairwell –“

You raise your hands up in the air, muttering “Well _that_ wasn’t me –“

“You promise me,” he growled, voice gravelly, as he walked past Mickey, who swivelled his head to look at his friend, wondering what the blond is up to. “You promise me you’ll do none of that. Ever.”

You shrug. What were you going to lose? You’d definitely see Thomas in action, probably tease him when you become sober, and you’d finally get to prove that the man is addicted to challenges and was the playboy you always expected. Everything was in your favour.

You raise a hand. “I promise.”

He clenched his hands, sweat definitely dripping down the side of his face, tracing the path of his jawline. “And you promise you will not judge me, or take my actions for granted, no matter whom I choose in this little _dare_ of yours?” He continued, clearly looking worried now, despite the fierce look in his eyes. “And not berate me for the woman I choose to woo in this bar? And mind you,” he began to roll up his sleeves. “I’d seal it with a kiss?”

You shrug and wave your hand around as you picked up your cup and finish what’s left of the mix of coffee and tonic. “Whatever, as long as I can see it –“ and then you gesture to a curious-looking Anne and Mickey, who were definitely anticipating what was about to happen out of this little challenge between you and your co-worker. “And make sure these two witnesses see it.”

Taking a deep breath, shaking his hands as he looked around the bar, probably eyeing a few pretty girls in their corporate dresses, even one with the plunging neckline, before turning again to you and placing his hands on his hips. “Well then here I go –“

You roll your eyes, getting impatient with his fidgeting. “Quit yammerin’ and just get on with it,” you mutter, wondering why you sounded so cranky. “It’s not like we’re going to rat you out in the office that you never really liked the new girl –“

“You said it,” he said in this low gravelly tone, looking at you from head to toe. “Don’t ever say you’ll regret this decision once I burn your pretty little mouth with how you’re going to fucking lose this game –“

You glare at him, wondering why he’s still standing there, as you start to wave your empty coffee cup around. “Please! You’re talking about me losing this game when you haven’t done anything yet –“

He suddenly lashed towards you, grabbing you by your collar.

You almost dropped your cup when he tips your head up and crashes his lips onto yours, closing his eyes upon contact and drowning your parted lips with the taste of the Guinness he had been drinking earlier; as he managed to nudge his tongue a little bit into the opening, closing his eyes upon recognizing the taste of coffee.

It was Mickey who lost his grip of his glass as it fell to the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces.

Anne let out this loud gasp and couldn’t stop stuttering once Tom lunged in for the kill.

You?

You stood there, wide-eyed, your butt still stuck on the pub stool, one heeled foot flat on the floor, and one dangling in mid-air... as you stood frozen with your lips being devoured with the last man you expected to make the moves on you, and _Gods in heaven_ – this man could definitely kiss.

But the only thing that kept going on and on in your hyperactive brain was the fact you were regretting having that last cup of Irish Cream, and losing control of yourself that you managed to launch yourself in this situation.

However for a moment, you close your eyes and thought that maybe this was a good idea.


	2. Palpitations

“Oh my God –“

“Holy Sh –“

You did lose track of what happened when your officemate leaned towards you, grabbed your face, and kissed you square on the lips.

But the moment he started going torrid on you, without any explanation, and this event not even being a date, considering that this was some random pub crawl with friends – and it was actually _their_ invitation to take you out of your stress zone after having that huge deluge of tasks you didn’t want to deal with.

But considering that Tom – that one co-worker that you swore you wouldn’t fall for – started smacking your lips... _you knew you were in for a lot of stress in the future_.

For some reason, you felt all your energy drain from your head… slowly being replaced by your common sense, as if Tom was sucking out all your energy through your lips. Your eyes widened, your pupils dilate, as the extent of the situation just dawned on you that he wasn’t fucking calling you “babe” for no reason, and it now makes sense why he grits his teeth and pretends to smile whenever you nudge his ribs with the tip of your elbow and wink at him whenever you tease him about Emily.

 _You were the reason_.

And the sober, level-headed (though I wouldn’t agree that you weren’t that level-headed with what you were about to do) version of you hastily placed your cup down on the counter behind you, hands shaking, as it suddenly flew to push the tall Britishman on the shoulder, yanking his lips off yours…

As it flew on his face, leaving a sting.

You saw his eyes flutter wide, drowning you in all that blue – looking at you like a puppy you just kicked. You didn’t know why, but there was something in his eyes that you refused to recognize – or whether it was guilt that suddenly crept over you.

Next thing you knew, you were shaking all over.

“Oh my God,” Anne quickly ran over to your side, catching you the moment Tom staggered backwards, still holding his reddening cheek. “Sweetie – _sweetie,_ are you alright? Oh dear, you’re hyperventilating –“

You looked down at your hands that started to shake, and you suddenly turn to Anne who looked at you with anxious and condescending eyes, as you saw her cluck her tongue.

“Oh hon, that was a bit too crude –“

Your eyes slowly turned to the gentleman (though you would detest my claims at this moment) who just laid a big smack on your lips, turning away, still rubbing his sharp cheekbones, slowly turning red as he faced the jeering (yet subtle) chuckles from his male colleague, trying to hide the rejection and pain in his eyes…

…when you suddenly staggered backwards as well and blacked out.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Well you were the one who handed her the coffee –“

“Yes, Mr. Blame-a-lot, I did let her drink from my cup. But of course I was just being a good friend –“

“Well then thanks to her _hyperactivity_ and her caffeine overdose, Tom is sitting in a corner with a broken heart and our good lady friend is passed out and –“

You look up and sat up on the outdoor bench, just located in the park a few steps away from the pub, only to find Anne sitting by your side, hand on your hip. Glaring with his arms crossed, telling her off, is her secret boyfriend with the weird moustache, his brown hair a bit tousled. Seemingly wandering not far from your group, staring up at a lamp post was Tom, seemingly beside himself, with a melancholic air about him. You chose to ignore it, but the sound of your hand making contact with _that soft cheek_ was still ringing in your head…

“I’m up,” you quickly spoke, looking straight into Anne’s concerned green eyes.

“And I’m not really heartbroken,” spoke the Englishman in a bitter tone as he turned around to face your group again, only to cast his eyes downward when he saw you looking at him. For some reason, you continued gazing at him – somewhat taking notice of his gait, his height, and those big hands that clamped on your collar earlier, suddenly admiring little things about your co-worker all of a sudden…

“What now?” Mickey barked, putting both hands on his head as he looked around, turning to face Tom and then glaring back at the redhead who was tucking the hair out of your eyes, seemingly fussing about at you. “The night is literally ruined, we made quite a commotion at the pub, and I seriously cannot march back in there to face Old Joe –“

You suddenly rise from your seat, your coat (that Anne has retrieved from your stool that fell off the moment Tom grabbed you by your blouse) slowly slipping off your shoulders as you pause to pick it up, slipping your arms through it and announced, “I think we should call it a night. We’ve got work tomorrow, I’ve got to file a report on that Korean Intern, and I’ve got a showdown with that damned Richard if he shows up in the morning. As if he would…”

“Are you sure?” Anne asked, quickly jumping to her feet as she watched you trudge sleepily from the group, your hyperactive self slowly melting away. “Won’t you want us to take you back to your flat –“

You look back, seeing the concerned expressions on your friends faces – the genuine look of worry on Anne’s with her hands clasped together, ready to run after you in case you stumble; that flat and exasperated look on Mickey’s face as if he was waiting for something to happen – for you to probably turn around, take it back, and beg them to take you home…

…and there was Tom.

The melancholy look and panic on his face was imminent now, as he stood apart from the secret couple, looking at you as if you were completely walking out on him. Whether you imagined the tears and horror in his eyes as you saw him clench his hand, seemingly debating whether he should say something or let you go for tonight, caused you to soften your eyes as you turn at him… suddenly showing compassion and empathy laced with the guilt of slapping him across the face earlier, considering you did enjoy that little moment shared in the pub…

Seen by probably fifty people…

 _Gulp_.

You wince and remember the mess you’ve made. The caffeine was definitely dripping away from your system now… So is the troublesome high that took away your filter. But still, Tom’s expression of mixed anticipation and fear could not leave your mind…

“I’ll be fine,” you answered Anne, suddenly flashing a soft smile on your lips. “I can take a cab. I don’t want to bother you guys any further.” This somewhat calmed your female friend down.

You smile back at Mickey. “Thanks for the drink guys, I needed that. We should do that more often…”

The man shrugged at you and muttered, “Just remember what you’re ordering, you broad. And go easy on the coffee.”

You raise your hand, nodded, and waved off to him.

You were about to turn around, when you slowly laid your eyes on Tom – whose parted lips suddenly closed when he found you bravely looking right into those sapphire eyes.

“Tom,” you said softly, speaking as if you were dreaming – unable to believe that you had the courage to address him. “I’m sorry.”

He widened his eyes as if he felt something fragile within him break into a million pieces.

Even Anne dropped her jaw and Mickey started frowning up hearing that.

It took you probably a minute to realize that you were leaving him in a bad note when you suddenly widen your eyes and wave your hands frantically in front of you, seemingly trying to erase what you said. “No, I mean – I um – I’m sorry! I’m sorry I hit you! I was just surprised, that’s all – I fucking didn’t know what happened and I – I fucking shouldn’t have goaded you into it – Oh my God I’m s-sorry –“

With the way he squinted at you, wrinkling his nose as he tilted his head, you suddenly realize that you’re babbling.

“I just –“ You wince. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

The silence amongst your three friends was deafening.

You didn’t know why, but the silence from the blond – the one who usually wouldn’t stop speaking – made you feel so uncomfortable as well.

Not wanting to stand there completely trapped in the mist of awkwardness, with the clock ticking, you force a silly little smile upon your face as you clutched your purse and said, “Thanks for the night again, guys. I gotta go.”

And with the turn of your heels… you were gone.

But as you were walking away from the park… deliberately trying not to flag down the cabs that sped past you… you couldn’t help but think of it... As you were actually counting down in your head, waiting for something to happen, waiting for at least _one_ of them to draw you back into the group, hoping someone would stop you…

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

 

But with the light of the lamp post on the main road slowly illuminating the dark path from the park, you tried to focus on the click of your heels on the cobblestone in an attempt to drown out the apprehension in your head upon the realization that no one was running after you…

_2…_

_1…_

 

“Wait!!!”

You didn’t know why you were holding your breath as you held your coat tight around you, but you had to turn your head around in response to that male voice you heard behind you, accompanied by the sound of footsteps running on cobbled stone and someone trying to catch their breath.

You could barely recognize them in the dark, in the shadows of the dim lamp posts of the park, but the moment they straightened up to their full height... you couldn’t hide the small smile that started playing on your lips.

“Let...” Tom huffed out, placing his palms flat on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. “Let me at least walk you home...”

You tilt your head at him, realizing how airheaded you were and that lingering high was still in control of your reactions. However, a part of you couldn’t help but giggle realizing that what you suspected of him was actually true, despite all that speculations you just brushed off from the way he smiled whenever you piped up in the middle of the conference to raise a suggestion to the way he blushed that day when you first included a skirt in your wardrobe after getting tired of wearing all that slacks to work...

Looking around feebly, as if you expect someone else to be there, you spoke, “That’s nice... is Anne and Mickey walking me home as well?”

“Err, well,” Tom cleared his throat. “The thing is –“

You clearly saw him wince in the dark. What you didn’t know was that he was turning red and he was thankful that the shadows almost hid his beautiful features.

“They told me that they’re leaving me to take care of you,” he said, his voice a bit hushed... sounding sexier in your brain. “And then they left me alone. Also, I’m driving you home.”

You stand there agape for a while; before he walked towards you... stepping beside you, allowing you to have a whiff of his perfume, almost drowned out by the smell of his aftershave and the beer he just drank earlier.

Shutting your mouth closed and reminding yourself that you are not a codfish, you find yourself running to catch up with his stride, you realize that you subtly allowed him to be a gentleman and accepted his offer... as he just realized upon hearing your soft footsteps beside him, causing a small smile to spread on his face.

“Oh,” you pipe up. “Finally got the Sedan you always wanted, ey?” You teased.

Suddenly stepping off the curb and approaching a lamppost with a sleek and sexy white Jaguar sitting just beside it, you tried so hard not to drop your jaw as you silently berate yourself for being jealous with the realization _that maybe Thomas may be earning more than you_. Noticing the way you almost stopped in your tracks and almost refused to cross the street... He was wearing a _seductive_ smirk on his face as he effortlessly turned around on his heels, extended a hand that held the remote to his car... as a press of a button caused two beeps to ring in the air... unlocking that sexy Jag you were staring at.

“Probably much better than that.”

 

***

 

 

There was an awkward silence as Tom drove through the night, with you staring into space... or at least what was supposedly in front the road.

Despite the way he literally drove like your grandmother, as if he was delivering some sort of fragile package – the one package he actually was worried about sat right beside him looking quite aghast as you frowned into the darkness, ignoring the way he nervously rubbed his thumb on his knuckles as he leaned on them as his other hand dealt with the wheel.

Still, you couldn’t help but subtly look at that hand gripping the steering wheel and wonder why there’s this warm bubble growing bigger and bigger in your center, trying to engulf you... as you wonder if it was the leftover caffeine or the liquor you haven’t flushed out that was slowly warming up your inner thighs and was making you squirm...

And yet the way he clenched his jaw and drove and drove as if he didn’t care half told you to shut up, and half told you to try and get your way with him that night...

You didn’t know whether the clatter you were hearing were from the fingers you were absentmindedly tapping on the upholstery of the door just beside the passenger seat, or if it was coming from the possible gnashing of your co-worker’s teeth... But the moment he turned around a corner, you just couldn’t hold back the words that were on the tip of your tongue.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The car almost halted at a red light, but thank God that Tom managed to control himself or else you would have had acquainted your forehead with the windshield if your seatbelt wasn’t on.

And yet, he didn’t answer.

“If it was me all along, why didn’t you even said a peep?” You felt that you had to repeat.

You heard him groan as he started driving again; clearly trying to avoid answering the question you just dropped.

And yet you had all the right to ask him that question, especially after he found the guts to boldly kiss you out of a dare you _carelessly_ threw out. To think about it, you looked up to Tom. You looked up at this man you made friends with, impressed how he easily climbed the ropes and quickly promoted as a Sales Lead in the PR Department, even if most of the guys his age in your team would joke that he just “charmed his way up”. Probably even fucked the boss, one suggested. But considering Thomas’ gentle nature, his overly protective instincts, and the way he never fails to say hello to his friends who pass him by the hallway, was enough proof for you to believe that he was the real deal... and not what the envious haters would talk about.

Sure, the girls in your department (and everywhere else) would drool over him... and some would even hate on whomever he seems to be “dating” recently. But of course, being the supportive friend you are (and being with friends who take such pleasure to teasing him, much to their adoration and fondness of the man), you just tell him to ignore all the haters and just go for it –

But you never ever really considered Tom to be boyfriend material, even if all the girls were swooning every time he passed by. Of course there was that one time we now know about – and the one thing we don’t know about was that Jessica was suddenly compelled to ask you if you had any feelings for him at all, following the fact that it was _him_ who panicked and personally called up the Fire Department when he found out that you and half of your team were stuck in the elevator for about an hour. Of course we all know what you told Jessica – that he was your type and wasn’t all at the same time... and you stood by that decision the moment you saw him eyeing Emily in a different way...

But everything’s changed now... considering that you just figured out that he’s got the hots for _you_.

As this course of thoughts ran through your head, you realized that Tom still kept on driving, not answering your question. Gritting your teeth, you stretched out in your seat, ignoring the way your skirt hiked up your leg – almost giving him a clear view of the suspenders that held your stockings to your knickers.

“Well?” you say to him mockingly, wondering why you suddenly loved watching him clench his jaw – the muscles moving about his cheek. You really never found him that attractive...

Till now.

“...because that beautiful trap of yours wouldn’t stop yammering about Emily,” He growled as he tightened his hand on the steering wheel, causing you to cross your legs once again.

You never found yourself snicker so loud.

The fact that you had a few more blocks to go before he can even get to your flat, gave you enough reason to spice up the moment... and you certainly weren’t going to blame it on the caffeine and liquor high that was running through your veins.

“Well,” you said, licking your lips. “This trap wouldn’t be yammering at all if you weren’t such a coward...”

You saw him grit his teeth once more, and this made you chuckle as you straightened up in your seat...

“In fact,” you parted your lips, running your hands gingerly on his leather seats... a manicured nail climbing up the lever where his hand was perched, as you traced the contours of that clutched hand, before brushing the pad of your finger over his knuckles. “This trap would be sucking someone’s cock right now if they even dare say something –“

 

_Screeech!_

 

 

At least five more blocks and the man had skidded the goddamn car to a stop on a sidewalk beside an unoccupied but lighted park, as he had to catch his breath the moment your fingers slowly moved its way up the cuffs of his sleeves... tracing the buttons... before going up his arm...

The man turned about to glare at you, to which you just eyed him up hungrily, seemingly challenging those blue eyes to a staring contest where nothing good will come out of.

At least nothing _chaste_.

“Darling,” he said in between shallow breaths, as he tried to keep still with your fingers now slowly moving up his shoulder and tracing the collar pin attached to his dress shirt... completely rendering him airheaded at that exact moment as he dared to look into your eyes, those blues hazing up with lust. “Are you seducing me?”

You bite your lip, as you look up at him.

“Maybe,” you say breathily... completely not paying attention to the fact that his face was now only inches away from yours, after having to pull away from the wheel. “You don’t like it?”

You saw his lower lip quiver.

“No –“ he bit that quivering lip, making it look more delicious than the taste that was lingering your memory. “I mean – No, I like it...” He let out a soft sigh as you finally smoothed your hand down his taut stomach, tracing the muscles you can feel past the fabric. “I like it _a lot_...”

“Seemingly hesitant,” you teased as you mimicked the way he bit his lip, your hands playing on his belt now. “You did kiss me after all...”

The lingering look Thomas gave you could provide a dissertation that could fill his entire closet. Half of him was definitely enjoying what you were giving him, yet half of him was afraid that he’d be taking advantage of you. But considering how you really were without the caffeine high, the fear that lingered on his mind was mostly about _how you would react to things_ once he allowed you to do what you seemed to want to do... and what he has been waiting for his whole life till he moved into your firm...

“I did,” he said, those blue eyes never leaving yours. “But yet I wonder...”

He parts those delicious lips again, as he allows himself to lean closer to you, his eyes becoming half-hooded with that lust he finally allowed to flow in his veins...

“I wonder if you’d still let me kiss you even when you’re no longer in that state tomorrow morning...”

For a moment your hands froze... realizing that it had already slid towards the inside of his thigh.

“Uhm,” you falter for a moment, seemingly snapping out of your seductive trance, only to find out that Tom had stopped amidst his plot to snog you senseless, seemingly recognizing the fact that you may have had that little snap back to reality as you found yourself staring at those sharp cheekbones, that glorious nose divot, and those parted lips. “Well...”

The moment you saw a smirk form on those lips, you knew you were dead.

...especially when he suddenly snaked a hand behind your head and you found your mouth being devoured again.

You can barely come up for air when you felt his strong hands guiding yours that was already lingering on his inner thigh towards that prominent bulge in the middle of his legs, causing you to gasp inside his mouth the moment he rubbed your palm against his erection. Upon gasping, he suddenly found this as an excuse to slip his tongue inside your mouth, scraping the walls of your mouth and teasingly gliding against your teeth before pressing against your own tongue, conveniently causing you to gasp again.

You couldn’t blame the man when his own hands left yours rubbing his cock straining against his black slacks as he began to touch your curves, causing you to whimper against his mouth... And your whimpering only escalated the moment he began to nibble against your lower lip...

Your head began to spin as his mouth left yours, only to smear those wet lips against the slope where your neck and your shoulder met... as he slowly... ever so slowly... began to open your buttons... inch... by inch...

You gasp in the middle of it all as you watch his face slowly disappear against your clavicles, as the slurping and sucking that were threatening to go down towards your center began to sound louder and louder...

“D-Don’t you th-think it’s a bit too fast –“

For a moment, Thomas raised his head to glare at you – not out of anger, but that pure hunger that he may have been concealing from you the entire time. You on the other hand, was seemingly snapping out of your lust-induced trance caused by your caffeine overload, and finding his erection grinding against his hand and your tits almost exposed to his mouth made you realize that maybe you went far.

Too far.

“Oh darling,” he growled low, that baritone completely soaking up your new cream panties. “You think this is too fast?” The way he grinned and then chuckled made a shiver run down your spine. It was sexy. This was too sexy. The weird thing was... you _never found Thomas too sexy_. But when the girls’ theory in the office that this man has a huge package and you’re about to experience it first hand... _At this moment you were concerned with how “sexy” was going to be the death of you_.

“You’re the one who dared me to kiss the prettiest girl in the pub, so I did...” He licked his lips once more. “And you’re the one with your hand on my cock, so I’m just returning the favour...” He sighed. “How is this being too fast, love?”

You felt your own lip quiver this time as he dipped his head, kissing just below your collarbones... with those blue eyes still fixed on you.

“I-I – “ You stuttered. “I just think that you...” You found his other hand slowly slipping in between his legs once more, urging yours to keep on rubbing that erection, as he subtly unbuckled his belt. “Well I – I think it’s late and what you’re planning may be a bit...” You wince. “Exhausting...”

The fact that you never found him this kinky was completely clouding your head from thinking reasonable and coherent thoughts at that moment, but you literally were yanked from floating up in Cloud Nine despite being so skeptical about those erotic things he’d been doing to you in the span of ten minutes... when you suddenly feel him unbutton your blouse again, this time... going a bit too low...

And then you heard the man growl upon seeing your cleavage exposed.

“Oh _darling_ ,” he grunted, the term of endearment rolling out of his naughty tongue as he buried his face in between your breasts. “You don’t need to worry about that anymore... You did bank on energy earlier, did you not?” He licked his lips upon emerging from your chest. “And besides, you’ve got me. Let me hype you up…”

He licked his lips. “ _Let me be your caffeine._ ”

You throw your head back the moment the handsome bastard managed to slip down one of the cups of your cream white brassiere that conveniently matched the entire set you were wearing, as he managed to press his face closer against your exposed skin… taking your sensitive tit inside his warm and waiting mouth, causing a small restrained moan to escape your lips.

You were lucky you didn’t see him flick his eyes upward to stare at you, memorize the way you tilted your chin upward and parted your lips as you unleashed that sound that was just so heavenly to his ears…

“Oh baby,” he moaned around your breast, completely dampening it with his wet mouth. “You’re so tastefully delectable…”

It was the man’s turn to moan, when you managed to find his zipper and pull it down… slipping your hand into his pants, getting a better hold of that erection that he was acquainting with your hand, causing you to naughtily bite your lips and hold back your groans (considering the way he was lapping up at your sensitive tits) as you realize that precum was already pooling at the base of his red-colored briefs…

“Naughty Thomas,” you found yourself whisper in a raspy voice as you managed to pull him closer to you, as he fought back with much ardor, burying his face deeper into your cleavage and rubbing his cheeks with both of your now-exposed tits (with your brassiere now clumped around your abdomen), motorboating it with a soft moan without taking those fucking blue eyes off yours.

“I never –“ You almost gave in to that sensation of him swallowing your other exposed nipple. “N-Never thought you’d be this kinky…”

His only reply to that was the fact that his body suddenly arched back, and away from yours… the moment you pulled out that purpling boner from his crisp black slacks, your eyes widening as you realize that the man who smiled too much and flirted (quite shyly) sometimes was indeed hiding a gigantic secret… and you only grit your teeth realizing that this _deliciously endowed monster is going to tear you into two if this escalates even further…_

However, upon seeing that sudden look of resignation, pleading, and desperate need in those beautiful blue eyes as he leaned back against the door of his Jaguar… clearly stiffening up as he watched you stroke down the precum from his head all over his engorged shaft, you just knew you had to give him what he wanted…

…as you ignored the ache on your tits (upon loss of contact with his lips and the cold airconditioning of the automobile interior) and bent down, swallowing the head of his cock and marking it with your pink lipstick.

“ _Ohhhhhh dear Loooooooooooooord –_ “

You didn’t expect him to be this vocal either.

You didn’t know whether it was the fact that he was moaning his head off in that sexy English Accent that just drove you insane, whether it was how his thighs twitched as you lowered your mouth, tucking back your teeth, swallowing him whole, showing him that prowess that made your ex think twice before breaking up with you, or was it that fact that you were sucking that big, fat, juicy cock inside his car, in a supposedly busy street, in a suburban part of the city where children may be sleeping nearby…

And you wouldn’t want those poor tots to be wakened up by a man’s carnal screaming, would you?

“D-Darling,” his voice shook as your name rolled off his lips just like red velvet cupcake, as you felt his hand slowly move over your head… tangling those delicious digits in your tresses, before gathering them towards his palm and making your scalp hurt… causing you to hollow your cheeks around his twitching cock in response to the pain. “Th-that feels s-s-so hot…”

Your reply came as a moan, causing him to shudder… as you slowly dragged your mouth up his thick shaft, releasing that head bobbing back with a pop, as you found yourself savoring one of the PR Supervisor’s (the hottest in their department, as they would claim) cock in your mouth… licking up a vein that striped up from the base to just underneath the crown.

Your hands quickly found themselves unhooking his shaky hands from your hair, as you licked that mix of precum and saliva that laced your pretty little mouth, smiling deviously at him as you order him to place his hands where you can see them – causing him to hold it up his head, stretching those taut muscles against his thin dress shirt…

“Thomas, _Thomas_ ,” you repeated his name around your dripping mouth, looking at him like a predator about to feast on her prey, as you watched his hitched breathing, silently telling him off as you rubbed the base of his cock with your hands… “Don’t be so aggressive…”

He did oblige.

You then straightened his knees to face the steering wheel, as you slowly hike your skirt up… and take your knees up to kneel on the carseat you were sitting on, hoping your heels wouldn’t scratch his upholstery. Upon getting your balance, you snugly fitted your knees on the sides of his legs, balancing them on the remaining space of his seat… as you made sure to somewhat move over that shaft in the middle of the controls that was standing as erect as his cock.

Parting your panties, you take a deep breath as you hold both his hands over his head, matching the way he gasped as you slowly lowered yourself on that throbbing cock… gritting your teeth as you accommodated yourself with that strapping girth that stretched your walls… more than any other main you have lain with…

“Oh God –“

You began to move your hips forward, dragging your pussy back up as your walls rubbed past his erection.

“G-Goodness that feels…”

You bite your lip as you listen to his ministrations, his fingers digging into the headrest as he clawed at them, trying to follow your instructions of keeping his hands off you as you slowly rode him, gaining momentum as you found yourself hyped up and aroused with how he’s responding to your _bravery_ caused by a little chemical high.

“S-So good…”

He could only groan upon seeing you throw back your head, your tits bouncing close to his face, as he relished that gorgeously erotic image of you only lighted by the streetlamps and the glow from the car’s buttons… shadows enhancing how your curves looked in the night, and highlighting how pert your nipples were only inches away from his lips as you continually bounced on his cock, hitting your most delicate spots as you bit your lip and groaned in rhythm of his ministrations…

“D-Darling –“

You managed to bring your cunt deep with one swift curved movement, eating up the whole of his cock as you clutched him by the shoulders, glaring into his eyes.

“You’re m-making m-me soo h-hard –“

Upon hearing this, you felt him twitch inside of you, causing a jolt to go through your body as you slide your hands up his neck and grab him by the head, devouring his lips as he moaned inside your mouth, pitifully asking you to take full control of him…

“Do I?”

You curve your hips once more, causing him to gasp.

“Do I make you hard?”

He moaned once more, as you brought your hips down on his cock, dragging them back up.

“Do you like this caffeine high you caused me, Thomas?”

His answer was a gasp as you dipped your hips again.

“Do you like how wet I am for you?”

He whimpered at the way you nibbled at his lower lip, his eyes rolling back with how you were fucking his cock with every movement of your hip, as if you were giving him a private lap dance to a tune he cannot hear, but he can definitely feel…

“Do you?”

“G-God –“

“Oh baby,” you mutter with his lower lip still trapped between your teeth as you gently pulled on it. “Answer me –“

“ _Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ ”

Next thing you knew, he has lost control of his hands, breaking his promise to keep it where you can see them. You felt them strong hands clamping onto your hips as he yanked you off his swollen cock, causing you to slip… still dripping with your juices over his lap, as you growl, “Haven’t I told you to keep your hands above your head –“

 

You suddenly find him opening the car door, as he almost shoved you off his lap.

 

“ _Get out._ ”

 

You didn’t know whether the dizzy was caused by the high you were having, or that it was due to the orgasm that was building within you that was now quickly began to ebb away after his forceful tone, seemingly asking you to leave…

But then the moment you carefully place a foot down on the pavement… you suddenly felt him stand up, gripping you by the arm even before you can fully stand outside the car… as he suddenly pushed you back in the vehicle, at least half of your body through the door – as he pressed your head against the car seat…

As you quickly felt him grab your bare hips, pulling your skirt even higher, baring your sweet ass to him with your legs decorated with your patterned stockings and those suspenders still holding them to your drenched knickers… as you felt him press his thighs against yours… as his fingers began to dig into the smooth flesh of your waist…

“Thomas –“

“Shut up you naughty little whore,” he growled, pushing you against the leather material of his car upholstery, wounding your locks around his swollen knuckles. “You’ve tortured me long enough tonight and ever since I spilled that drink on your pretty white dress back at the Company Ball…”

You would have moaned in retort of what he had to say… but it came out as a lustful groan the moment you felt his cock slowly pushing inside of you, as he parted your panties with those long fingers, spreading your folds as well… as he slowly drew back just when you thought he’d go balls deep within you… only to jerk his hips and slam himself back inside of you… causing you to scream again.

“Who knew you’d be such a fucking little tease –“ he said through staggered breathing, as you could memorize the shape of his nails digging into your hips, as your head was slowly being pounded against the leather surface of the car seat, making you wonder who could possible see you at that hour… being fucked by a strapping Englishman, clad from head to toe with Armani, bespoke in a suit… with his breathy moans filling the night air… “God, if you only knew the thoughts that would run through my head every night after work… After long hours of overtime... Slaving, waiting, seething...”

 _Thrust_.

“ _For you..._ ”

Ignoring your erotic wailing and whimpering, Tom began to cater to his own sexual needs as he released your hair and fucked you till you were all curled up and clumped up on the car seat, as you slowly felt your knees getting weak… as you cried and blubbered at his mercy, your tears of pleasure staining his leather seats…

“And you,” he growled in between his thrusts. “My little pumpkin, were just asking for this, weren’t you?”

He pulled at your hair again, pulling you flush against his chest, as you felt his muscles contract against the tight fabric of your blouse. “Is this how you want to be fucked, my sweet? Because I’m quite sure, you may have been teasing me with every bombshell who walked through the doors of our firm, but you’d be stealing glances in my direction every now and then…”

He licked his lips, resuming the way he slammed his cock into your swollen folds.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, not waiting for you to answer, his breath touching your ear and your cheek. “Good God you have no idea how I waited for this –“

He glowered at you, wondering if you would have already come if you weren’t on your fucking knees and were facing him, getting a clear view of that clenched jaw and those blue eyes on fire… “ _I wonder, is this how you dreamt of fucking me? I am certain – have you dreamt of this every time you sat down at my cubicle, stealing my chair, spreading that hot little ass of yours on my seat, teasing me, my sweet?_ ”

You let out a sexual groan, causing him to tilt his head and suckle on your lips, causing a preliminary shudder to go through your body. Suddenly, with all that goading, wanton mocking, and the fact that he knows that you _love being roughly fucked_ makes you wonder if _it was his email_ where you accidentally sent this smut story you have been writing a few months ago… And maybe that was the reason he couldn’t look you straight in the eye when the Senior Marketing Manager praised you and your writing skills in one general meeting…

Well that must just have been it.

“Do you like being fucked like this?!!”

The voice that left you was rough, almost unearthly… coming from a sex goddess being chastised by the God of Death. “ _Yes…”_

“Do you want to have this every night?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want me, doll?”

You couldn’t lie. “Yes!”

He then pulled your head close, as you felt his knees almost give way, as he positioned his free hand at your crotch… the pad of his finger definitely brushing your clit… causing you to groan in response…

“ _Then stop hiding behind your stupid Irish Crème high and tell me you want me_ ,” he growled in your ear, causing this preliminary din of your orgasm to wash over you, threatening to claim you as you felt his teeth graze your ear.

You could only cry out the moment he threw your head back, released your locks, and fastened his free hand on your waist, as he relentlessly drove his cock in a panicked pace through your dripping folds, thrusting in and fucking you with his other hand furiously rubbed at your clit… causing you to scream, your voice emanating within the car as your body shuddered all over, cunt spasming all over his cock…

And just as you couldn’t hear or feel anything but Tom, the man gave one huge thrust that pushed your face hard against the leather seat, as he spilled right in you, filling you up and familiarizing you with the feeling of his hot cum drenching the insides of your cunt…

By the time you got back to yourself, you could still hear his panting just right behind you… as you were thankful that the man managed to hold you upright, not allowing you to lose footing and slide down the side of the car… as he affixed both his hands on your waist…

Hands shaking, cunt throbbing, and your makeup definitely ruined with how you cried and whimpered the entire time…

Gently hoisting you up to a standing position, knees still wobbly… you found him gently pulling your parted undies over your drenched cunt, as he helped you pull down your skirt… finding how much a gentleman Tom could be, despite being the kinkiest fuck you’d ever had in a long while.

But you just couldn’t look at his face as he wiped sweat off his brow and guided you back to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for you and waiting till you were seated inside… before taking a deep breath and returning to his spot on the wheel.

 

 

***

 

 

Not even a word was dropped during the last four blocks on the way back to your apartment.

Tom drove a little bit faster than what he was doing earlier, and you swore that exhaustion was about to claim you the moment you sat back down on the passenger seat… worried that your drenched cunt might ruin his interior. But not one word was spoken.

He still managed to get out of his seat and opened the door for you once you got to your complex, even locking his car and walking with you up the stairs as you got your keys out and unlocked the lobby door to your flat.

However, there was a bit of uncertainty and definite anxiety on his face when you turned around to bid him goodbye… realizing that your face was close this his, realizing how a pained expression was etched on his face, those parted lips seemingly wanting to say something…

He leaned down for a while, seemingly planning to do a certain gesture…

But then out of your exhaustion, your high, and the haze of your orgasm – you didn’t know why you raised an eyebrow, that may have caused the man to straighten up, put on a professional face as he said, “You take care now.”

You nod. “Thank you for taking me home.”

He opens his mouth again, seemingly planning to say his piece… before he just pocketed his hands and nodded… before turning around and walking down the stairs, returning to his car. You on the other hand, was so light-headed to even understand what’s going on, that all you could think of was a nice bath – maybe skip the bath and just go to bed…

And so, you shrug, close the door behind you the moment he sped off, and went up to your flat.

You only realized that you forgot to at least invite him in the moment you enter your room and collapsed on your couch, causing you to bury your face in your pillow, cussing about how insensitive and heartless you were.

In the middle of your thoughts before completely passing out, still clothed on the couch, was how awkward it would be once you go back to work in the morning.


	3. Epilogue

“Well clearly,” Your boss Richard, who was obviously faking his appendectomy with that weird arm sling that wasn’t even necessary, berated you in front of the Marketing, PR, and Sales representatives in a general meeting. “You should have called up Mr. Jenkins about that order, when you definitely didn’t –“

You ignored the way Anne gritted her teeth, wanting to pounce at that fatass who was mocking you despite his absence on purpose, probably because you did a good job, or maybe because the Korean Intern who had a connection with the CEO tattled on him after seeing you doing all the work.

“And look at this,” he scowled, throwing a module at the table, skidding towards your elbow. “This clearly doesn’t make sense, the grammar is all incorrect, and it looks like some patched up duck from Disneyland – this clearly isn’t your work, little missy.”

You roll your eyes, a bit exasperated on why that bastard had to turn up at all.

And what completely infuriated you, is that your usual defender – that one Team Lead from Public Relations, was currently sitting pretty, with his lips pursed, just at the end of the table, rubbing his five o’ clock shadow with his thumb, seemingly not wanting to do anything with the situation.

“Er Richard, it was Li Hyuna who did that report,” you said plainly.

“Ah,” Rich’s mood suddenly changed as he turned to smile at the intern – whose English nickname was “Una” – who had no expression at all, sitting just beside you. “I’m sorry about that Miss Hyuna… That was great work. Great, good, amazing work…”

Li Hyun rolled her eyes and turned to look at you, seemingly waiting for you to defend yourself...

“So, what can you say for yourself?” Richard’s demise was targeted on you once more, as he seemingly limped towards the middle of the white board, looking at the presentation you slaved over for two days before he had that stupid “sickness” that clearly didn’t cause him any grief. “And what happened to the Pantera Project that I just can’t get –“

“—Finished.”

You threw the signed papers Dr. Fergusson signed in good faith yesterday, even if he was disappointed that Richard wasn’t around. “Dr. Fergusson believed that the project is well funded by the MediaDeusEx firm, and despite the _manager_ who was in charge of it wasn’t in attendance, he placed good trust in the team who was supposed to take care of it.”

Richard smirked. “Fine, well done,” he said mockingly, limping again. “You could take care of the Pantera Project, but what about the requests from Jules Von Hart –“

You shrug, took an envelope that Una handed you, and let it skid on the table towards your aghast-looking horrible boss. Jules Von Hart is your firm’s hard-to-please brother of the CEO, and getting an approval from him means you have to play his PA for a day. Thanks to Li Hyuna’s perseverance, your good nature to treat her right and make her your friend (even if your friends had to drag you to tea while you were in the middle of supervising her), and the fact that Li Hyuna’s father is one of the sponsors of the firm and a good friend of the CEO – you were able to get that coveted approval.

“Taken care and done.”

Richard looked at you as if you were cheating on a major exam. “Impossible –“

“Well, fixing the publication requests for Ms. Pierce, Mr. Wright, and Mrs. Rowling might be impossible for me to do too –“ You slam an entire folder of permissions and documents you managed to accumulate through that week when Richard was either sick, on family vacation, or was attending “important business”... as you were clearly sick of being maltreated. “But here they are, and they’re certified – and that clearly just states that all _the holes have been filled_.”

The bitter 38-year-old man looked at you as if he was close to firing you. “Miss ____,” he spoke your name with much scorn. “I’m afraid you’re getting out of line –“

“Oh I don’t know,” you say in your sassy tone – the one you often use on Tom when you’re bickering. But of course, you couldn’t do that... _not right now._ Not after _what happened_. And it just somewhat _stabbed you_ that he wasn’t sarcastically harping at Richard like what he always does whenever you’re put on the spot... But maybe he’s right... Maybe it’s time you stopped hiding behind your friends, stopped hiding behind Anne and Mickey trying to cover up for the fact your boss is bullying you, and _stop hiding behind the coffee you often overdosed on just to hide the fact that you were tired, you were stressed, and you couldn’t stand being like this anymore_...

Maybe it was time you stood up for yourself... and Tom made you realize that.

“I have served you diligently and given you what you’ve asked for, Mr. Anderson,” you said with much grace, flashing a calm grin. “But I cannot put up with _the bullshit you put me –_ “ You turned to look at your collaborators from the various teams, your eyes momentarily meeting with the man you were intimate with last night... _those piercing blue eyes suddenly giving you courage_. “— _you put us through_. Sorry, but _no_.”

With that, you turned around your heels, shrugged and opened your arms – before walking out of the conference room.

The moment you did – all the people (except for Li Hyuna and Richard) got up on their feet, and applauded you... and they barely even noticed the six-footer who suddenly excused himself and chased you out of the room...

“Excuse me!” Richard tried to call after you. “That counts as insubordination –“

Suddenly, Li Hyuna cleared her throat and said in her not-so-perfect English, “Sir, talk with you Sir Maxwell Von Hart would. His office. Eleven o’clock.”

And indeed, justice was served at eleven o’ clock as Richard was demoted and you were transferred to Sales under a reasonable boss who would eventually promote you (thanks to your hard work, diligence, and clever ideas) in two years.

But then, the story doesn’t end there.

You quickly board the service elevator, thinking of hiding in the floor-wide pantry for a while, contemplating of buying tea instead of coffee... knowing how much _that particular drink_ causes you so much trouble...

You were in the middle of contemplating which flavour – Earl Grey or English Breakfast – made you less sick, you barely noticed that the elevator that just descended wasn’t empty as you first thought it was when you entered it...

... when you found yourself looking up at a man who towered over you, standing just beside you as you massaged your temples and looked at the floor.

“Hey,” you felt the power that filled you up earlier when you delivered your speech in front of your abusive boss drain from you... as you recognize the man who took your body against his and gave you the most mind-blowing pleasure you haven’t felt in years – _maybe ever_ – staring shyly down at you with those bashful blue eyes that aren’t really that bashful on usual days.

“That was a rousing speech,” Tom said quietly, putting his hands behind his back. “Your newfound confidence is astounding...”

You find yourself raising an eyebrow up at him. “Why,” your snark seems to slowly come back, realizing that this man is starting to kid with you... despite the coldness of how the night ended the day before. “Is my confidence a surprise, Thomas?”

To your surprise, he chuckled – that hearty _ehehehehe_ he often feels meeting rooms with, making your heart feel lighter whenever you hear it...

“No,” he said, smiling to himself... despite clearly trying to avoid your gaze... Not because he felt awkward around you, but he knew he’d just lose himself again if he dared look into your eyes... And with that realization, his cheeks began to turn red, turning that porcelain skin strawberry... making him look even more adorable as you watched him... “The thing is darling, you have always been confident about everything... and I envied that confidence...”

You opened your mouth and let out a disbelieving gasp, accompanied by a little snarky laugh, as you placed a hand to your chest, seemingly aghast with what he said.

“You?” you snickered. “Shy and lacking confidence? I’m sorry Tom, but that’s not how I remember you –“

“I’ve always been shy when it comes to telling you the truth –“

He slowly turned to you, those deep eyes searching yours as he stood in front of you, seemingly wanting to send you a message without spelling it out blatantly... and have everything end awkwardly like what happened at the pub, at the park... in his car...

“—the truth about how I feel about you...”

You drop your jaw, as the image of him shrugging and walking away the night before suddenly clouded your mind... reminding you of how awful you felt when you wake up, save for the aching limbs caused by that rough yet intimate fuck he gave you in his car. And how you felt so horrible you actually planned of calling in sick that day... till you remembered how horrible Richard is and you refused to be just like him so you packed your bags and lugged to work...

“I-I’m sorry about last night,” you stuttered, suddenly being drowned with anxiety. “I didn’t really mean to –“

You weren’t able to finish your sentence when he suddenly stepped forward and closed the distance between the two of you as he scooped your face in his hands and brought it up to his... plunging your lips into a snog you will never forget... aside from the first snog you both shared at the Jack n’ Keys.

He was gentler this time, and you felt a smile spread on his face as you kissed him back with much ardour, slightly parting his lips with your tongue as you mirrored his expression (even with your eyes closed) and furrowed your brow as you deepened into that kiss that just released all those pent-up emotions between the two of you...

Little do both of you know that you weren’t paying attention to the elevator... and it went back up after reaching the 9th floor where the pantry was supposed to be... But with both of you busy sucking face and expressing those hidden emotions, it just closed on both of you and travelled back to the original floor where you stormed out from after confronting your boss...

Returning to the 24th floor... you and Tom were so busy with your faces attached to each other that you didn’t notice how the elevator opened – revealing how _most of your friends from Marketing, PR, and Sales were standing there, including Mickey and Anna... now privy to the kiss you both shared..._

And yet... you were too busy with your newfound passion for each other to notice that your officemates have started to cheer you on.

Wrapped up with your emotions for your co-worker, it was Tom who opened an eye and subtly glared at the catcalling men from his team... before pressing the [CLOSE] button on the dash, without removing his lips from yours.

He released your lips with a smack as you both went up for air, as you both revelled in the silence of the elevator – with its doors closed. You lick your lips as you reach his face again – stealing another kiss, only for him to groan and bend your back a bit as he playfully nibbled on your lower lip.

“Naughty boy,” you said in a hushed tone as you found yourself drowning in those blue eyes. “You know that they wouldn’t stop talking about this, don’t you?”

“I don’t care...” he whispered as he brushed his nose against yours. “I’ve always wanted this anyway... let them jeer as much as they want... As long as I have you...”

You find yourself pressing his lips against his again, and Tom could only moan as he enjoyed this newfound boldness compared to the old, shy, deflective, you.

“What about Emily?”

For a moment, you thought he would be furious with the statement when you saw a flame start in those deep soulful eyes. But once he opened his mouth to speak, you swore you felt your knees wobble... and it wasn’t out of fear...

“If you ever,” he said through clenched teeth, holding you close. “Ever, _ever_ , tease or mention that woman in front of me again _and we’re alone_... _I’ll fuck you on sight._ ”

For some reason, you felt your eyes darken as well as you dug your nails into the meat of his shoulders, making marks on his blue dress shirt... before sliding it down on his chest as you traced the subtle patterns on his gray waistcoat...

You had no idea how you brought a shiver down his spine with what you said after... “As long as we don’t get caught...” you whisper in his ear, almost taking a lobe in between your teeth. “With all the cameras around...”

The way he looked at you was as if he was so intoxicated, as you found yourself drowning even further into those blue eyes... no longer fearing what could happen... “Well... we could say that…” He licked his lips, wrapping his arms around you. “We’re having a new... arrangement for the PR and the Publication team?”

“Well...” You bite your lip, trying to chase his… subtly asking for another kiss. “Given that I don’t get fired...” You smile. “You could say that and we can get away with it...”

Tom’s grin was so wide, it would have reached from ear-to-ear and would have fucking lightened up that dim elevator.

“Well, how about we discuss this over coffee?”

Your smile slowly melted… as you look away, clearly knowing what he was talking about. And this gesture from you caused him to nudge his nose against your cheek… causing you to turn red…

“I think that would be a tempting idea,” you whispered, biting your lower lip once more, flicking your eyes to look at him. “ _If you can handle me with it_...”

Never has Thomas’ smile has been that adorable… or devilish.

**Author's Note:**

> [To Be Continued] Still busy working on this.


End file.
